


Imagine

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Guilty drunk jerkin it, M/M, Masturbation, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geoff drinks alone things tend to get a bit... out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as all fuck but I've apparently been dragged into geovin hell so here

Imagine grabbing the slim waist of your coworker and lifting them maybe a bit too easily, flipping them back onto your bed so that they lane with a slight bounce only to have their narrow hips pinned to the mattress as you leave open-mouthed kisses down the length of their torso only to end by nuzzling your nose into the soft hair on their belly, feeling the way their hips strain against the hands that keep them firmly pressed against the sheets.

That's how Geoff Ramsey was spending his Saturday night, alone with a bottle of whiskey and his cock in his hand having fantasies about his _new boss_ (and God that thought shouldn't have him throbbing and rutting into his fist more but holy shit does it) and what it would feel like to have his cock in his mouth despite how wrong he knows it is in the very core of his being. He was definitely going to hate himself for it afterwards, but for now he was perfectly (and drunkenly) content fantasizing about letting up on the pressure of pinning Gavin's hips to let him shallowly fuck into his mouth.

Geoff groaned and twisted his hand over his cock as he fantasized about pinning Gavin's chest to the bed with a firm hand on the back of his neck, knees braced against the mattress and ass in the air. Running his fingertips along the back of his thigh before pushing a slicked finger inside him, crooking the digit to press against the brit's prostate, earning him a wonderful sounding moan.

His mind jumped from fantasy to fantasy as he chased his impending orgasm, wishing more than anything that he could just dig his fingers into Gavin's perfect slim waist and fuck him until he can't even remember how to breathe, biting marks into his shoulders and neck where it would be impossible to hide on cam--

" _Fuck._ " Geoff hissed through clenched teeth, hips jerking off the bed as he spilled over his hand, his climax hitting him suddenly like a ton of bricks, or a semi truck.

He let his hand fall to the bed beside him as he came down from his orgasm, catching his breath and rolling onto his side to grab the washcloth on his nightstand. He froze with his hand hovering over the square of fabric as the door to his room clicked open, accompanied by Gavin's call of, "Geoffrey!"

Geoff felt all the color drain out of his face as his eyes locked on Gavin's, the complete opposite happening to the younger man as he realized just what exactly Geoff had just finished up doing.

The silence seemed to stretch on for years, Geoff's heart pounding in his chest so hard he was pretty sure it was about to just explode out of his chest.

"Gavin..." Geoff started, but stopped as Gavin started grinning, walking forward towards the bed. Geoff braced himself to get punched, his entire body tensing before Gavin was moving to hover over him, still grinning.

"You could have waited for me, Geoff."


End file.
